Marina
Marina is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: India. Survivor: Panama Marina began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. She quickly formed a strong alliance of four which included Marina, Domenic and Cody, but they were hoping to include more people to gain a majority. The girls decided to befriend Catherine as a result, whereas the boys brought in Liam. Viveros was the strongest of the original tribes, winning every single immunity challenge they had together. Despite this, the Core Four decided that Liam was a more valuable ally and Catherine was quickly isolated from strategic conversation. This escalated into an argument between Catherine and Domenic as the rest of the tribe watched out. At the Tribe Dissolve, Marina was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with her entire Viveros tribe besides Cody. Now on a tribe of thirteen, the Viveros Alliance knew that a majority would require more allies. Like before, Marina and Katrina begun their socialising and quickly established bonds with Bianca and Tison whilst the boys befriended Lana and Erinn. At Casaya's first tribal council, the extended Viveros Alliance voted out Catherine. With power on their side, the eight continued to dominate in the challenges and voted out Natalia. After losing on Day 18, Casaya was told that they would be voting out two people as part of a Double Tribal Council. Marina was under the impression that Matthew and Rachel, as members of the minority, would be decimated. Though Matthew was the first target, Domenic and Tison felt threatened by Marina's friendship with Tison and he was blindsided at the second vote. This betrayal continued into their next loss, where Bianca was voted out. Domenic and Liam apologised to the girls, and Lana was unanimously voted out. At this point, Marina made the merge with her majority Viveros Alliance. Cody made friends with the Casaya Alliance that controlled the post-dissolve La Mina, and both alliances formed a coalition at the first merged tribal council to eliminate Sarah. Marina and the rest of the Viveros Alliance understood that both alliances would continue to work together to eliminate Alexis, but the Casaya Alliance flipped to shockingly blindside Katrina. Domenic and Marina, who were close friends and allies, decided that it was important for Alexis and Erinn to feel comfortable with the dwindling Viveros Alliance. Marina established a strong friendship with Erinn on Casaya, and was able to convince her to flip back to the Viveros Alliance. Now in a position of power, the alliance systematically eliminated Oliver, Axel, Hayden and Hunter whilst also blindsiding Spencer. At the Final Seven, it was believed that Darcy would be eliminated as the final member of the Casaya Alliance. When she won individual immunity however, Marina and the rest of the Viveros Alliance had to turn on each other. Domenic and Cody felt threatened by Liam's abrasiveness when decided who to vote off, and Marina followed them to take the potential target off her back and that of her fellow women she had befriended. Luckily, Darcy lost the next challenge and she was eliminated at the following tribal council. Cody and Domenic agreed that Alexis was the next target, but Marina was apprehensive because she wanted an all female Final Three. When Alexis won individual immunity, Marina spoke to her most trusted original Viveros ally Domenic about the potential to blindside Cody. She told Domenic that he could be eliminated next if Erinn won the final immunity challenge, when in fact she feared being targeted next. On Day 58, Marina stood in front of the jury at the Final Tribal Council. The jury was impressed when Marina explained the moves she made towards the end of the game, with some believing she was ingenious for hiding her plans from strategic power hous Domenic. This was also met with some criticism, with some wishing that she took control of a large portion of the game rather than play hard in the final week. In the end, the jury appreciated Marina's savvy gameplay and she was awarded the title of Sole Survivor after earning jury votes from Axel, Darcy, Hayden, Hunter and Oliver. Voting History Survivor: San Juan Del Sur After her win in Panama, Marina returned to the game in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur originally on the orange Coyopa tribe. The Coyopa and Hunahpu tribes had to both go to Tribal Council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council. Marina voted with the majority in sending Mitchell home, followed shortly by Montana. At the Tribe Switch, Marina was left on Coyopa with Katrina, Joel and Thomas. At the first elimination the tribe went to, the original Coyopa's brought in an outsider from Hunahpu to eliminate Skye. A shocking blindside later sent Thomas home before the merge. During the early stages of the merge, Marina and the post-switch Coyopa seemed to be in danger. Leo was voted out first because of his challenge ability. On Day 23, the social bonds Katrina had appeared too threatening and she was voted out. Without any of her strong bonds in the game, Marina was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for her friend, Vanessa to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Philippines In her third attempt, Marina began Survivor: Philippines on the blue Matsing tribe. She quickly formed an alliance with Domenic, Katrina and Jessica. When Matsing and Kalabaw had to go to a Double Tribal Council, Marina's alliance voted for Natalia for her weakness in the challenge. However, the votes ended in a tie between her and Domenic. At the revote, Natalia was voted out. Jessica was voted out at the next Matsing Tribal Council after Domenic used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. When Matsing lost again, the votes were tied between Alexander, Marina and Thomas and Alexander was sent home by Marina's majority alliance. At this point, Marina was switched into the new Tandang tribe with former tribe mates Katrina and Thomas. In a tough situation, the three formed an alliance and were saved when the original Tandang members turned on each other. That, coupled with many immunity wins meant that the power trio made it to the merge. At the second merged tribal council, Domenic was voted out for his strong gameplay. Montana and Tison were also voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol and a Tie-Breaking Revote. At this point, the remaining post-switch Kalabaw's formed a majority alliance and were aiming to target the post-switch Tandang's. Thomas, fearful of his position, flipped on their trio and voted for Marina. However, she used an idol and saved herself, later leading to his elimination. After Thomas was sent home, the majority starting to go for Katrina and Marina. Ally-less and a former winner, Marina was voted out an became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Tocantins Marina was on the red Jalapao tribe for Survivor: Tocantins. For her benefit, the Jalapao tribe did not have to go to the first four tribal councils due to their strong challenge dominance. At their first loss, the votes were close between Joey and Neal, however, Joey was a better physical player and was spared. Marina formed a stronger, smaller alliance with Hayden and Erinn. However, this bond was found by Joey and his alliance. When they lost and had to go to tribal council, the foursome voted out Hayden's ally Erinn. At this point, Marina made the merge. The first four merged tribal councils were considered easy for her and her alliance as the original Timbira members were voted out. Hayden was considered to be voted for, but was spared when he won individual immunity, sending Bella home. Her alliance with Hayden was rocky as they had to vote out each other when Luisa was eliminated to be in the perceived majority. Marina was voted out at the next tribal council by the majority as she was no longer needed. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Hunter to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her strong gameplay and bubbly personality, Marina was placed on the yellow Saboga tribe of Survivor: All Stars. The women made an alliance to vote out the men. When Saboga lost the first two challenges, Nick and Tucker were sent home. After winning three consecutive challenges, the women had a setback when Shawna quit to see her ill father. Marina at the tribe switch stayed on Saboga with Dane. The tribe won majority of the immunity challenges and only had to send home strong challenge and strategic threat Jade when they lost on Day 18. Marina was in the majority of the tribe by forming an alliance with Cody, Dane and Ashleigh. A tribe dissolve then occured. Marina went to the green Mogo Mogo tribe with Ashleigh and Rory and was reunited with Katrina. Fearful of being eliminated, the pair and Karleigh formed an alliance. When Mogo Mogo lost again, they voted together. Unfortunately, there was a larger alliance and Katrina was voted out on Day 22 in the first of two tribal councils, only hours later being followed by Marina. Voting History Survivor: India For being a winner, Marina returned for Survivor: India originally on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe. The women voted together at the first two tribal councils, sending Cherry and Mitchell home. By Day 8, a smaller womens alliance was formed, consisting of Ashleigh, Aisha, Marina and Darcy, voting out Mandy. In the majority alliance and at the next tribal council, Skye was voted out. Marina was placed on the purple Vishnu tribe at the tribe dissolve, along with original alliance member Darcy. The girls banded together despite their differences and voted for Nick. This was unsuccessful though as the rest of the tribe split the votes between Marina and Darcy. In the end, Darcy was sent home. However, the Shiva alliance on Vishnu turned on each other, resulting in the eliminations of Blue Jay, Jen and Alexys. Marina was once again spared when Cecilia was voted out of the tribe. Marina was able to make it to the merge. Knowing that the former winners who competed in Survivor: The Australian Outback had a large amount of power, Marina formed a larger alliance with them and her own trio of her Mikey and Bianca. They successfully voted out Katie. Fearful of their power, The Australian Winners Alliance blindsided Marina to gain full control over Bianca and Mikey. She lasted 24 days and was the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Marina and Katrina are the first set of twins to compete against each other on Survivor. **They hold the record for the most days played together in a non-Blood vs. Water season, with 37 days on Philippines and the most days across multiple seasons with 108 days. *Marina is the highest ranking castaway of the Viveros tribe. *Marina was considered for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, but cut in replacement for Erinn. Had Marina competed in the season, she would've been placed on the 'Heroes' tribe for her sweet and bubbly personality. *She is currently the only former Sole Survivor to visit Exile Island in a season after they had won. *Every time Marina received a vote during All Stars it was only one. *Her elimination during All Stars was by one mere vote. She is one of the few castaways to be voted out with one vote in cases other than a Final Three. **Others include Vanessa, Bailey, Cody, Dave, Ryan and Justin. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways